


Maelstrom [Podfic]

by sobieru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is poised to win gold in his fifth consecutive Grand Prix Final. He has the world at his feet, is unparalleled in the sport--right up until a snowstorm blows into Sochi, and he finds himself repeating the same day over and over and over. He stumbles over Yuuri Katsuki, and everything changes.(Or, the time loop au. Loosely based on Groundhog Day.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feelslikefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelslikefire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maelstrom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734612) by [feelslikefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelslikefire/pseuds/feelslikefire). 



## Length

0:39:09

## Stream

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wAalPb4oMyvO1RkjqxSmrgnv4nYx9wwW/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/MaelstromChapter1)

| 

**Cover art by me**  
  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor copes poorly. Then, he finds something better to focus on.

## Length

0:52:55

## Stream

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_x05WNw1XPjsdUZM0Id78Cuih_EzPuQl/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/MaelstromChapter2)  
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate to break out of his endless cycle, Victor tries something different.

## Length

0:46:59

## Stream

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1okaqFwD9BauDp4wJgkBrpIBYoXCdTuWS/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/MaelstromChapter3)  
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor decides to take a different approach to his cycle of repeating days. And this time, something changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you waiting, but here is the last podfic chapter of the year. It was recorded in a different place than usual, a very cramped one, so I might have been a bit more fidgety, sorry about that ^^'

## Length

1:03:49

## Stream

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15NEwhMMh7xmPYGmw6WsxLB3mMlwF8sMN/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/maelstromchapter4)

| 

**Cover art by me**  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


End file.
